wpifandomcom-20200213-history
Empty Set
Empty Set (often designated as { Empty Set }) is an experimental comedy group on the WPI campus whose drive is to explore many different venues and forms of comedy, while still working with tried-and-true comic styles such as sketch and improv. They occasionally perform as alternate groups, including Empty Soul, The Professionals, Null Set, and the Student Comedy Action Team. Empty Set is also responsible for creating the fictional SEIA and UmbrellaCorp corporations. The Benjamin Franklin: Dinosaur Hunter radio plays (currently owned by alumnus group Benzene Ring) originated as an Empty Set show. Empty Set has also filmed a feature-length improvised film, Comedy Wears a Tie. Auditions Members are admitted into the group after auditioning at the beginning of A Term. This traditionally consists of a few weeks of open rehearsals followed by an audition night and callback night. Members of Empty Set often call on skills in all of the following: *Improv, sketch, and beat scene comedy *Character development *Comedic writing All are related to the others in many ways. Mostly, all of these allow for the comic diversity and creativity that Empty Set prides itself on. In fact, many members of the group have also participated in Guerilla Improv and KILROY sketch comedy. Current crossover includes sophomores Greg DiLullo and Angela Simpson. Open Rehearsals The open rehearsals serve as meet-and-greets between current members and interested auditionees. Anyone may come and rehearse with the group, getting more information about the people and the ideas of the group. Auditions and Callbacks The auditions themselves aren't that scary, despite what butterflies the word often evokes. Auditionees fill out an audition form, have their picture taken, and take part in what largely resembles the open rehearsals. The activities focus on a wide range of comic aspects, such as writing, doing scenes as part of a group, and ability to carry it solo. It typically lasts two hours, is very casual and low-pressure, and is attended by all current members. At the end of the night, the members decide who, if anyone, to call back for the next time to get a closer look at. The callback night is smaller and more intimate, but a continuation of the first audition night. After callbacks, a final decision is reached, and all auditionees (whether admitted or not) will receive e-mails about the decision. Quick Facts *''There is no cap size.'' Empty Set will take as many new members as they feel merit the group. Some years two have joined, others six. *''If you didn't get called back, you may still be selected.'' The callbacks are there to help Empty Set get a closer look at those on the fence. If you didn't get called back, it just might be a good thing. *''Just because you didn't get in one year doesn't mean you never will.'' Some people don't get in until their second or third try. It's not set in stone, and going to shows and getting to know members will help you better understand the group dynamic for giving it another go. *''You don't have to be great at improv to get in.'' Empty Set doesn't expect auditionees to be comedic geniuses at the start. The group trains new members every year, so don't be worried that you might not be ready yet. Club Information Empty Set is one of three groups within WPI's Student Comedy Productions. Officers New officers are elected each C-term. *Director (currently Ben Morehouse) **The person charged with the creative aspects and direction of the group. The director is responsible for steering rehearsals and meetings as well as shaping the shows and projects. *Producer (currently Sidney Batchelder) **The person charged with arranging time, space, and requisitions details for the group, such as booking meetings and show venues, publicizing events, and purchasing necessary props and costumes. *SCP Representative (currently Angela Simpson) **This is a member elected to represent the group's interests at SCP meetings, as well as go before the OCFC committee to propose funds for the upcoming academic year. Shows Shows generally take place once each term, and have traditionally been live performances. However, audio and video recordings have been used in the past. Recent Shows * D Term 2010: Empty Set Pitches a Tent in the Beer Tree Forest (sketch show) :: Empty Set tells stories around the Greg campfire, nestled in the mystical Beer Tree Forest. * C Term 2010: Student Comedy Action Team (combined group show, with continuity) :: As a result of Null Set's reality bomb, Kilroy's flashback loop, and Guerilla Improv's time travel-induced paradoxes, SCP's fictional characters have escaped through the Improv Door. The three groups join forces to stop Dr. Corvik from using the Improv Puppies to take over the world. * B Term 2009: Null Set: Behind/Beyond the Improv Door (longform metashow, with continuity) :: Null Set puts on its first show, but things get out of hand as a jilted ex-director tries to wrestle control away. A trip behind/beyond the Improv Door reveals what everyone else thinks of what's going on. * A Term 2009: { Empty Set } presents Its A Term Show: Now in A Term! (sketch metashow, with continuity) :: In its first A Term show in three years, { Empty Set } welcomes its newest members, but an uprising within the group sidetracks the show, paving the way for the newly-formed Null Set. Null Set 2009 revolved around a continuous Null Set story arc, directed by Rick Desilets and produced by Lizzie Dawson. After a highly improvised D Term 2009 show Empty Set Activates the Chaos Engine, dissent began to spread throughout Empty Set. A piece of the Chaos Engine (its Reality Bomb) was damaged due to excessive use during the show. During the A Term 2009 show Empty Set Presents Its A Term Show, Now in A Term!, Lizzie decided to secretly mutiny in protest of Rick's incessant use of improv. After convincing freshmen Greg DiLullo and Angela Simpson to join Null Set, the rest of the group followed suit one-by-one, including a reluctant Reid Fortier, and eventually Rick himself as they entered the Improv Door. The B Term 2009 show Behind/Beyond the Improv Door revolved around Null Set's first show, during which Rick tried to convince the rest of the group to re-form Empty Set. After realizing he was getting nowhere, Rick stole the Reality Bomb (a piece of the Chaos Engine) from Greg while he was on-stage fixing it, presumably during a Bomb Defusion scene. Detonating it somehow returned the group to being Empty Set once again. However, as the group celebrated, it was revealed that the Reality Bomb had granted the group superpowers. It was later discovered that the bomb also blew a hole in the Improv Door, allowing KILROY sketch comedy's Dr. Corvik and Null Set's Improv Puppies to escape into the real world. However, Reid (now with the ability to see the future) informed the group that in three months, they would have their solution. Three months later, in the C Term 2010 show Student Comedy Action Team, Empty Set joined Guerilla Improv and KILROY sketch comedy in forming the Student Comedy Action Team in order to stop Dr. Corvik and figure out what to do with their newfound superpowers. By the end of the show, they found themselves unable to stop Dr. Corvik, forcing the Flashback Fairy to undo the entire year's events to save everyone. Rick and Lizzie, now unsure as to why they were meeting with Guerilla Improv and KILROY sketch comedy's directors and producers, exited through the Improv Door, presumably repeating the year's events once again. Members 2003-2010 2010-present Category:Music and Theatre Clubs